Factions: Organizational Concepts
Principals Of Group Organization By Jared M. Royka US2002096663 MES Requiem Transition Team What does it mean to “organize” a group? How does one go about accomplishing this task? Lastly how does this apply to player created “in-character” structures such as Factions, Coteries, or any other structure that can be built within the Requiem setting? We will discuss some of the key elements to such questions as organizing, recruiting, and managing your “in-character” organizational structures. We will begin by discussing the first key element within organizing your IC structures, that being the purpose of your group. Knowing the “purpose” or reason for it even existing is the first and most critical step in this process. A good place to start is using a technique called “mind-mapping.” This involves you starting with a single idea of what your group is about and expanding outwards. Then taking those thoughts and organizing them into a coherent structure. Next we then take our concept/idea and begin to decide how you wish to organize or structure it. This means selecting what type of management style that you wish to use within your IC structures. I will discuss those in brief detail but to list them out for you; small group leadership, corporate management, and academic departmental structure. These names are not concrete but give a broad vision of the structure. We will begin with small group leadership as our starting point. Small group leadership is a structure that commonly is found within military or paramilitary organizations. The small group leadership style is highly flexible and permits lower level elements to affect the organization structure. This will translate into a single leader having direct control over a small number of individuals. Small group leadership can be nested within a larger group if necessary. The main drawback in the (SGL) is it requires your leadership to be very capable and able to lead with minimal guidance. Next we have the “corporate management” style; this style has a multi-tiered structure of management. A corporate structure is pyramid, one leader at the top with the power flowing from top to bottom. This allows for a much tighter level of control as each subordinate leader takes orders from their higher structure. Where this type of structure would be most successful is in extremely large multi-region, national, or global groups. The major drawback to this style is can be less adaptable to rapid change. Lastly we have the “academic” departmental style; this breaks the group into various sub-organizations that operate limited degree of independent action. This permits each sub-organization to recruit, resource, and grow independently of the parent organization. This structure type can permit a more personality driven style as it is largely given to the teacher & student relationship model. However, the major drawback of the academic style; it opens the group to inter-departmental or sub-organizational infighting over resources. How do you recruit for your organization or faction? Upon deciding your structure and management style; begin to work towards giving players a direct reason to invest in your group. This is imperative to be successful in building your group. If your players are not invested fully into the group it will not grow or sustain its self over the length of the chronicle. Also remember to keep the group structure in tune with player desires, rules, and thematic elements of the setting. Category:Factions